


Sniper's Valentine

by J0rn



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrators, maid outfit, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0rn/pseuds/J0rn
Relationships: Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Sniper's Valentine

It had been a very long day for Sniper. It had started off bad, with a call from his parents which was usually something he looked forward to, but not on Valentines day.

“So when are you gonna bring your girlfriend home?”

“Your mum’s worried about you, you need to settle down and start a family.”

“We’re beginning to think she isn’t real!”

Sniper couldn’t take the interrogation much longer, so he tossed out an excuse or two and made up a reason to cut the conversation short. 

Then there was the battle, which felt much slower and less interesting than usual. Scout was being obnoxious, Soldier kept blowing his cover by marching up to berate him whenever he missed a shot or took one of his kills; he had run out of coffee the day before and was forced to drink decaf, and the enemy Spy was making a game of seeing how man times he could backstab him before he really woke up (and he had honestly lost count, seeing as he felt like he had never really woken up at all).

That wouldn’t have been a problem, but he had something else entirely on his mind.

Spy hadn’t talked to him since last night. Since their fight.

It had been his fault, truly it had, he had expressed his feelings and asked for Spy to reciprocate his feelings, he just wanted something other than sex and he was hoping that Spy would feel the same…

He couldn’t get his face out of his mind, the look of utter disbelief as he grabbed his clothes and left the van in a huff.

Apparently he didn’t feel the same.

So instead of sticking around in respawn, waiting until everyone else had left and Spy uncloaked for a hot make out session as was their usual daily ritual, he packed up his things and trudged off towards his camper, grumbling.

He kicked open the door without restraint, grabbing his mail and backing into the van to lock the door.

“Oh! Monsieur Mundy, I didn’t expect you home so soon!”

Sniper spun around, grabbing his kukri and ready to end whoever had the stones to break into his home.

“Spook? What the bloody hell are you doing?”

Spy was on his knees in the middle of the floor wearing the most ridiculous getup that Sniper had ever seen. He was covered in frilly lingerie, silky panties barely hidden under the shortest of skirts and stockings that went up to his thighs. The heels he was wearing were pretty impractical as well, but as he stood and for once met Sniper at eye level, he had to admit he looked pretty damn good.

“I’m so sorry Monsieur, I’ll be out of your hair in a few more minutes. I just need to finish the cleaning…”

Spy took the feather duster he was holding in his hand and brushed it down Sniper’s chest, letting it come to rest at his crotch.

“Seriously what is all this? I thought you were still mad at me? And what’s with the accent, you’re French, you’re not that French.”

The feather duster continued running over Sniper’s body until he finally pushed the Frenchman away.

“Excuse moi, but maybe Monsieur should check his mail,” He walked by and gave Sniper a playful swat on the ass, “You might have a package to take care of.” 

Sniper’s head was spinning. What in the world was going on here?

Spy was right, there was a small package mixed in with the rest of his mail, wrapped with pretty pink paper and ribbons. The first thing he pulled out was a note, written in the scrawling handwritting that he recongnised quickly as the Spy’s own.

Mon cher,

I’m sorry about last night. I panicked, I had no idea you felt the same way I feel and I wasn’t prepared for it. So please, allow me to make it up to you tonight and every night afterwards. I love you.

Sniper’s hands shook as he read through the letter. He didn’t know what to think anymore, but he was so glad to know that Spy wasn’t upset. 

“Go on, open your present Monsieur.”

Spy had wrapped his arms around Sniper’s torso, nuzzling into his shoulder.

When Sniper dove back into the box he pulled out a small device, a little pink box with a few different buttons on it.

“What is it?”

He turned it over in his hands, tapping the power button curiously.

“H-hnnngg…”

Sniper turned his head at the noise, catching a glimpse of Spy biting his lips and rolling his hips. 

“…Oh… That’s what it is….”

He slipped the remote to the vibrator into his pocket, pulling away from the Spy and taking a seat on the little cot on the other side of the camper. He couldn’t stop grinning; he was going to make sure that Spy was sorry by the end of the night.

“Well, you said you had to finish cleaning, so get to it.” He stuck out one of his feet, gesturing towards it. “Since you seem so eager, why don’t you clean these boots?”

Spy was blushing furiously under his mask, and once he was in range of Sniper’s hands the mask was off.

“Go on sweetheart, put that dirty little mouth to good use.”

He started lapping at the worn, dirty boots, sucking at the toe of the boot before running his tongue across the top, the vibrator still running and making him twitch. Sniper fished the controller out of his pocket, turning it up another notch and making him moan around the boot.

“Don’t get too excited love, we’ve got a long night ahead of us.”

Once Sniper was happy with the cleanliness of his boots he kicked them off, turning the intensity up again, watching as Spy tried to slyly touch himself without Sniper noticing, but to no avail.

“Now now sweetheart, we can’t have you doing that.”

Spy’s breathing was already labored, and when he felt Sniper’s rough hands grab him and toss him onto the bed he found himself on the edge already.

“Gahh, please Monsieur, please take me! I need you, Monsieur!”

Laughing darkly, Sniper grabbed Spy’s wrists, quickly grabbing some chord to bind them with behind his back and spread his legs, giving him a growled order to stay where he was if he knew what was good for him.

Once he had fished something out of his drawer, he turned back to Spy with the mysterious object behind his back, his other hand holding one of Spy’s ties in his other hand, one that had probably been left behind in after a night of passion.

“Look at you, love, I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re already moaning like a whore.”

He slipped the tie over Spy’s eyes, blinding him for the time being. Once he was done, he took the little wand vibrator from behind his back.

“I’ve made up my mind, Spy. I’m not going to touch you. I’m not going to lay a hand on you, and you’re going to cum for me anyway aren’t you you little slut?”

Spy seemed distraught at this turn of events, but was helpless to do anything as Sniper turned the remote vibrator on the highest setting, turning on the wand vibrator and starting to run it all over his body, circling his nipples before running down his chest, teasing every inch of his body except the area he needed it most.

“Sniper, sil vous plait! I can’t take it anymore!”

This only made Sniper want to prolong things even longer, grabbing those silky panties he was wearing and ripping them down before wrapping his large hand around Spy’s cock, pressing the wand into the head and listening to Spy practically shriek in agonizing pleasure, unable to have a full orgasm past the hand squeezing his member.

His eyes had practically rolled back into his skull, unable to even think in English anymore as French profanity poured from his mouth.

“Don’t worry love, three more orgasms like that and I might let you cum!”

He moved the wand from the tip of Spy’s cock down to his perineum, pressing it in and stimulating his prostate from the outside and making him cry out, tears running down his face.

“What a good little slut you are baby, God I love it when you’re sorry…”

Morning came much to quickly. The light woke Sniper up, his whole body sore from a night of fun. Not as sore as Spy was going to be when he woke up, but sore all the same.

Spy was laying on top of him, somewhere through the night he had been stripped of his clothes, and was, like Sniper, completely naked. He was snoring softly, his arms wrapped around Sniper’s neck, fingers intertwined in his hair and face buried in his chest.

He couldn’t bring himself to wake him, letting Spy sleep in was probably going to be the second best present he had given him.

“I love you, Spook.” He whispered into his ear, surprised when Spy responded, muttering something in French before rolling off of him and falling back asleep once more. 

He was glad that, at least for now, everything was right in the world. Sure, the fight today was going to be miserable, and he still didn’t have a girlfriend to take home to his parents, but Spy was his and his alone for another hour, he was warm and comfortable, and Spy had made it clear that Sniper was in charge of the remote for the entirety of battle.

Things were pretty great. It had really been a great Valentines Day after all.


End file.
